<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random Friday Night Fic by Picoxgfxbf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342028">Random Friday Night Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picoxgfxbf/pseuds/Picoxgfxbf'>Picoxgfxbf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Babysitting, Bad Flirting, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Curses, Dad name is Luis, Demonic Possession, Ex Boyfriend, Girlfriend name is Lilly, Gun Violence, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, MILFs, Meeting the Parents, Mom name is Lilith, Multi, Music, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Protective Boyfriend, Relationship(s), Romance, Spooky Month, Surprise Kissing, dilf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picoxgfxbf/pseuds/Picoxgfxbf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just going to be random scenarios in the game. I suck at writing 😋</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Pico, Boyfriend/Pico (Friday Night Funkin'), The Mom/The Dad (Friday Night Funkin')</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Random Friday Night Fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just a heads up</p><p>I’m not going to put any sex scenes but nudity and sexual jokes will be mentioned </p><p>I have no idea what the parents or the girlfriend name is so I picked random names for them </p><p>but the bf will still be called the boyfriend </p><p>For the first few chapters is going to be GFxBF then later PICOXGFXBF going to show</p><p>In the story the only characters that are going to curse are The Mom,Pico and senpai</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>